


Исключение

by 2Y5



Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff, Incest, Kink, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, alternative universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 17:35:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4146660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2Y5/pseuds/2Y5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Порно для порно.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Исключение

**Author's Note:**

> Первый фик по фандому. Секс в костюмах, мужественный Питер, иф ю ноу XD Могут быть ошибки типа, кто кем работал, где и на кого учился.  
> Питер - http://cs1659.vk.me/u16540296/76106655/x_6f79f8bd.jpg  
> Нэйтан - http://ro-mashka.ru/photo_a/Adrian-Pasdar-20-11.jpg  
> Тайм-лайн - где-то перед началом сериала

Нэйтан ненавидел это.  
  
Приехав в Лос-Анджелес, он не рассчитывал, что планы могут пойти кувырком. И именно в самом конце дня, в самое неподходящее время.  
  
Судебные процессы, работа, встречи, поездки – все это занимало сейчас большую часть времени старшего Петрелли, начавшего адвокатскую практику вместе с отцом. Было привычно крутиться в высших кругах, хотя Нэйтану порой казалось, что дерьма там столько, словно в эти круги входят не несколько сотен избранных лиц, а миллиарды. Вот она, цена успеха – чем выше ты забираешься, тем больше скелетов нужно положить себе под ноги, чтобы не упасть. Кости, оказывается, очень крепкий и стойкий материал для строительства собственного будущего. И сокрытие всего этого и составляло большую часть работы Нэйтана.  
  
И он почти научился мириться с этим: положение, деньги, жена и дети - все это делало его похожим на них. За одним маленьким исключением. И этим исключением был Питер.  
  
Его младший братишка. Белая ворона в их стае, которая называется семьей. Вечный мечтатель, бунтарь, чистосердечный простофиля с железным стержнем воли и бетонными принципами в разделении на «хорошо» и «плохо», которые не смогли вытравить ни отец, ни мать. Его малыш…  
  
Тот, кто поступил в медицинский колледж, переехал в скромную съемную квартирку, наконец сбежав от них, подарив и Нэйтану надежду на лучшее будущее. Питер не давал брату окончательно превратиться в холодного, безжалостного манипулятора, изредка интересующегося душевным благополучием семьи. Не давал превратиться в их отца.  
  
И за это Петрелли-старший и любил младшего. Любил крепко, беззаветно и не безответно. Ради редких из-за занятости обоих встреч со старшим братом Питер из раза в раз соглашался терпеть упрямый прагматизм матери: «Питер, подумай, ты всегда можешь переехать обратно и поступить на более престижную профессию…» и холодную отстраненность отца, уже оставившего попытки вылепить из младшего сына второе свое подобие.  
  
Зато то, что происходило, стоило братьям остаться наедине, с лихвой окупало всю нервотрепку.  
  
Горячие объятия, хаотичные поцелуи, быстрые ласки, грубый, почти животный секс – потому что нет времени, не успеют, но нужно, до боли в животе, до сумасшествия, быстрее, глубже, сильнее, ближе, чтобы хватило надолго, но никогда не хватало. Всегда мало, всегда.  
В офисе, в бывшей спальне Нэйтана на втором этаже родительского дома, в гостевой спальне собственного особняка старшего Петрелли. Даже если раз в месяц-два им удавалось на ночь остаться в квартире Питера или в номере гостиницы, когда можно было все делать медленно, наслаждаться, они срывались, потому что неизбежно наступит утро. Скоро опять придется возвращаться во «внешний» мир, расходиться разными дорогами, разными путями, разными жизнями.  
  
Но вот уже три месяца как Питер уехал на практику в Лос-Анджелес, попав в отобранную группу. Все эти три месяца братья созванивались, оставляли кучи сообщений на автоответчиках друг друга, ни о чем и обо всем сразу. Они всегда могли понимать друг друга с полуслова и видели, что электронные письма наполнены тоской между строк, сухие формулировки кричали о необходимости встречи, а короткие смс-ки были словно протянутой в пустоту ладонью, которую так хотелось сжать своей рукой, переплести пальцы и просто почувствовать тепло любимого человека.  
  
Любой, кто сейчас мог бы прочесть мысли Нэйтана, очень бы удивился. Потому что подобное никак не вязалось с образом успешного адвоката, настоящего сына своих родителей, гордости семейства Петрелли. Но ключевым здесь является слово «образом». Все это были лишь маски, которые тот показывал окружающим его «акулам». Матери было известно немного больше, но лишь Пит знал его целиком и полностью. Чувствовал его нежность, поддерживал и направлял в минуты сомнений, оберегал и успокаивал, когда редкие ночные кошмары старшего заставали в его постели и младшего из братьев. Нэйтан-адвокат и Нэйтан-старший брат были двумя абсолютно разными людьми, и обоих братьев это устраивало – Питер был рад, что может быть столь близко к любимому человеку и в то же время не опасаться того, что тот станет для семьи таким же неофициальным изгоем, коим являлся он сам. Питер был искренне рад тому, что брат сумел найти общий язык с отцом и никогда не обвинял его в этом. И за это Нэйтан любил его еще больше.  
  
И вот теперь старшему удалось вырваться из опостылевшего Нью-Йорка в солнечный Лос-Анджелес под предлогом трехдневных переговоров с очередным политиком. Впервые за долгое время Нэйтан страстно желал работать, ведь скоро, совсем скоро он сможет наконец-то увидеть своего младшего братишку, прижать его к себе, вдыхая неповторимую смесь запахов, окружавшую того, поцеловать улыбчивые губы, повалить желанное тело на ближайшую горизонтальную поверхность… Еще днем он курьером отправил Питеру ключ от своего номера и записку с просьбой дождаться этим вечером. Старания Петрелли не прошли даром – вместо трех дней переговоров все решилось тем же вечером, но вместо того, чтобы освободиться хотя бы в девять - на часах было уже одиннадцать, - вечеринка, куда его пригласили, только-только вошла в самый разгар.  
  
\- Нэйтан, вы слышите меня?..  
  
\- Эм… Простите, нет, я отвлекся…  
  
\- Вы стали так задумчивы в последнее время. Долгий перелет?  
  
\- Да, в последнее время я уже практически живу в аэропортах, - ослепительно улыбнулся Петрелли-старший, скрывая гримасу «О, Боже, как же меня все достали».  
  
\- Что ж, думаю, вы заслужили отдых, и я с честной совестью могу отпустить вас, - улыбнулся собеседник, хозяин вечера.  
  
\- О, благодарю, я прекрасно провел время, но отдых действительно не помешает, - не веря в свою удачу, просиял Нэйтан.  
  
\- Еще раз спасибо за помощь, я позвоню вам, если у меня возникнут какие-то вопросы?..  
  
\- Разумеется, в любое время. Всего вам наилучшего! – быстро пожав мужчине руку, Нэйт поспешил на улицу.  
Возле поместья стояло несколько машин, предназначенных для поездок гостей. Водитель попался смышленый и быстро домчал нетерпеливого пассажира к месту назначения. Зайдя в лифт, на мгновение мужчина запаниковал – а что, если он слишком задержался? Что, если Питер не стал его дожидаться и ушел? Постаравшись отбросить эти мысли, Нэйт бегло оглядел себя в зеркальной стене, черт знает, зачем поправил прическу и галстук – дорогая ткань костюма, несмотря на прошедший день, выглядела опрятно и свежо, словно старший только надел его на себя.  
  
Дверь в двухкомнатный номер оказалась не заперта, и Нэйтан с замиранием сердца толкнул ее, проходя вглубь гостиной, освещенной лишь несколькими напольными светильниками, дарившими загадочный полумрак. Слева от кофейного столика полубоком к входу стояло глубокое массивное коричневое кресло, в котором восседал некто.  
  
Высокий мужчина с черными, идеально зачесанными назад волосами, в строгом темно-синем костюме-двойке и синей же, но более яркой, рубашке с ониксовыми запонками на запястьях. Лацканы пиджака из черного шелка идеально гармонировали с черным же шелковым галстуком. Образ дополняли черные без единой пылинки на них, лаковые ботинки. Человек сидел прямо, не откидываясь на манящую спинку, закинув ногу на ногу.  
  
Несколько минут Нэйтан отстранено разглядывал молодого человека.  
  
\- Ты опоздал.  
  
Прозвучавший в загустевшей ирреальности голос Питера разбил оцепенение Петрелли-старшего.  
  
\- Пит?.. – Все еще не веря своим глазам, Нэйт подошел на шаг ближе, наконец сумев соединить в своем разуме своего младшего братишку и этого уверенного, непоколебимого… самца. Именно самца, потому что взгляд Пита был настолько собственническим, настолько подчиняющим, что хотелось отдаться в его власть с головой, позволяя делать с собой все, что тому вздумается.  
  
\- Здравствуй, Нэйтан, - поприветствовал его брат, все еще сохраняя невозмутимое лицо.  
  
\- Питер, прости, я знаю, что мы договорились раньше…  
  
\- К чему мне твои оправдания? – властно оборвал его младший. Петрелли-старший замолк и внимательно посмотрел на брата. От него не укрылся огонь в глазах, учащенное дыхание и беглый обжигающий взгляд, которым с ног до головы его окинул Пит.  
  
\- Чего же ты хочешь? – понимая, что задумал Питер, подыграл Нэйтан, ощущая, как все тело начинает покалывать от возбуждения, как губы пересохли, а член начал напрягаться в плену костюмных брюк.  
  
Не прибегая больше к помощи слов, Петрелли-младший медленно опустил правую ногу с коленки левой, разводя их в стороны, чуть откидываясь назад, но не опираясь на спинку кресла всем телом. Это движение было столь многозначительным, столь откровенным приглашением, проявлением желаний обычно немного стеснительного младшего, что Нэйтан несколько секунд пребывал в шоке. И лишь после в скудном освещении он смог разглядеть привычный стыдливый румянец на щеках брата. Осознание того, насколько Питер раскрылся перед ним, преодолевая себя, зарядом дикого возбуждения ударило прямо в пах, волной прокатываясь по груди, застывая горячим в легких, затрудняя дыхание. Сделав шаг вперед, Нэйтан без лишних раздумий опустился прямо на колени между разведенных ног младшего, не отрывая глаз от лица того. Опустившиеся на мгновение ресницы, томный взгляд, черные из-за расширившихся зрачков глаза, испарина над верхней губой, судорожно облизнувший нижнюю язык – все это за секунды, что Петрелли-страший провел руками от колен к внутренней стороне бедер младшего и обратно.  
  
Аккуратным давлением на живот и грудь, Нэйт заставил брата полностью откинуться на спинку кресла, чтобы, расслабившись, тот позволил ему привычно взять контроль над происходящим. До предела взбудораженный «новым» Питером, Нэйтан, не торопясь, опустил ладони обратно на его живот, потом скользнул по правой ноге к ступне, слегка задев ладонью прекрасно очерченный строгими брюками вставший член брата. Младший вздрогнул и коротко простонал, доводя старшего до дрожи.  
  
\- Тшшш… Потерпи немного, Пит… Позволь мне насладиться тобой…  
  
Горячечный шепот старшего не успокоил Питера, наоборот, голодный, жадный взгляд, коим тот его наградил, только увеличил напряжение в и без того тесных с непривычки штанах.  
  
Аккуратными движениями Петрелли-старший стянул обувь и носки с парня, массируя ступни, затем вновь поднялся выше, аккуратно вытаскивая заправленную рубашку. После этого он принялся расстегивать ее снизу вверх, медленно, по одной пуговице, раздвигая полы в стороны все сильнее, целуя и ставя засосы на каждом открывшемся участке кожи. Дойдя до сосков, он аккуратно прикусил левый, играя пальцами с правым.  
  
Еле слышно постанывавший до этого Питер выгнулся и вскрикнул – его соски всегда были очень чувствительны к подобной ласке, однажды Нэйтан одними лишь их покусываниями, посасываниями и двумя движениями умелой руки по члену довел его до сокрушительного оргазма. Но в этот раз старший смог на какое-то время усмирить снедавшее его желание и теперь ласкал разомлевшего брата, наслаждаясь каждым судорожным вздохом, каждым всхлипом и стоном, которые тот не сдерживал, изредка посылая шалые улыбки, на которые Нэйт улыбался в ответ. Оставив застегнутыми две верхних пуговицы, Нэйтан взялся за ремень, потом расстегнул ширинку и пару секунд полюбовался видом алеющей головки вставшего пениса, высунувшейся из-под резинки боксеров. Склонившись ближе, аккуратно провел носом вдоль натянувшейся белой ткани, очертившей пульсирующий ствол, а после аккуратно лизнул головку.  
  
Питер вздрогнул всем телом, вцепился пальцами в подлокотники и с трудом сфокусировал взгляд на лице старшего, хищно раздувшего ноздри в предвкушении.  
  
Медленно - адски медленно, черт возьми! – он стянул боксеры вместе с брюками и откинул их куда-то в сторону, затем кончиками пальцев проследил несколько взбухших вен от корня до вершины, после чего, глядя Питеру прямо в глаза, погрузил нежную головку в свой рот, окуная возбужденную чувствительную плоть в прохладную влагу, принимаясь языком оглаживать ее вкруговую, аккуратно забираясь языком в дырочку уретры. Младший не мог долго удерживать столь откровенный взгляд брата, откинул голову и протяжно застонал, чувствуя, как погружается все глубже и глубже в рот Нэйтана, и, наконец, чувствуя спазмы его горла.  
  
Стоны и вскрики Питера, содрогающееся под ладонями тело, вспыхивающий, словно молния, ошалелый взгляд брата, когда тому удавалось на несколько секунд поднять голову, чтобы посмотреть на все то завораживающее непотребство, что творил с ним старший, подводили и Нэйтана к границам терпения. Пару минут спустя он оторвался от своего сладострастного занятия, оглядывая распростертое перед ним желанное тело. Затем, покачнувшись, поднялся на ноги, ощущая, как кровь бежит по затекшим конечностям. Потянулся к пиджаку, пытаясь дрожащими пальцами расстегнуть пуговицы…  
  
\- Оставь… - хриплый, еле слышный голос Пита подействовал, словно приказ. Нэйт замер, наблюдая за тем, как Питер тянется к его ремню, затем расстегивает ширинку, аккуратно доставая уже ноющий от притока крови член старшего брата. Стон разрезал тишину, когда младший взял пенис в рот, смачивая слюной по всей длине. Оторвавшись, Питер еще ниже сполз по сиденью, откинулся назад, закидывая ноги на подлокотники.  
  
\- Давай.  
  
Не в силах сопротивляться, старший снова опустился на колени между раскинутых ног, стараясь запомнить каждую деталь происходящего – острый запах пота и возбуждения, шумное, прерывистое дыхание – не разобрать, чье именно, - сбившийся куда-то к левому уху ослабленный галстук, капельки пота, виднеющиеся на коже под распахнутой рубашкой, прижатый к напряженному животу член, перевитый венами, отяжелевшие яички и…  
  
\- Ты подготовился?.. – Широко распахнутые глаза, неуверенное движение пальцем вглубь блестящего – от смазки? – входа. Глубокий грудной стон, послушно разошедшиеся под давлением мышцы ануса, впустившие сразу два пальца.  
  
\- Дааа… Нэйтан, пожалуйста… Давай.  
  
И старший послушно дает – пристраивается головкой к разработанной дырочке и плавно скользит в обволакивающе-прекрасный жар младшего. Замирает ненадолго, иначе, чувствует, позорно кончит сразу же. Ложится грудью на грудь брата, одной рукой поддерживает под спину, другой с наслаждением зарывается в отросшие волосы Пита, растрепывая окончательно и без того уже основательно помятую укладку, притягивает за затылок в первый за сегодня, за три месяца глубокий, пошлый, мокрый поцелуй. Не стесняясь, стонет младшему в рот, когда чувствует скольжение языка того по своему, мягко подается бедрами назад и снова вперед, ловя долгожданный крик наслаждения своими губами, чувствуя, как Пит закидывает ноги ему на поясницу, одну руку опускает ему на затылок, другой вцепляется в бицепс. Следующий толчок Питер встречает на противоходе, с жаром подмахивая, не давая разорвать долгожданный поцелуй. Его пенис трется о пиджак старшего, ощущения новые, странно неприятно-приятные, и Питер сжимается изнутри, заставляя старшего отпустить все тормоза и вбиваться в него быстро, по-звериному жестко.  
  
Дыхания не хватает, они отрываются друг от друга, исторгая удовольствие стонами, криками, приглушенным рычанием, прижимаются друг к другу изо всех сил, наслаждаясь каждым мгновением этого неистового совокупления, единения их тел, ощущений, эмоций. Чувствуя приближение оргазма, младший кусает мочку уха старшего, и его прорывает:  
  
\- Нэйт… Да… Да-да-да… Еще… Боже, я так… хотел тебя… Так долго… Глубже… Хочу запомнить… тебя внутри…  
  
Речитатив льется лавой по позвоночнику вниз-вниз-вниз, закручивая все в тугую спираль, сплавляя их между собой одним взрывом удовольствия. Изо всех сил прижавшись к брату, Питер надрывно стонет ему в ухо, кончая меж их телами, чувствуя, как с глухим «Пииит…», утопленным в лацкан его пиджака, горячими струями в нем изливается Нэйтан.  
  
Какое-то время они не в силах разъединиться: сведенные спазмами оргазма мышцы не желают слушаться. Позже они сползают на пол бок о бок, не разжимая рук, пытаются отдышаться. Уперевшись лбом в лоб, устало улыбаются друг другу.  
  
\- Теперь я понимаю… о чем ты говорил… когда сказал… что видеть не можешь… меня в костюмах…  
  
\- Ммм? – вопросительно промычал Питер.  
  
\- Ты просто боишься, что кинешься на меня при всех, - хохотнул старший. Младший какое-то время внимательно смотрел на него, выравнивая дыхание. А после аккуратно подтянулся и улегся сверху, приближая лицо так, что губами задевал губы брата.  
  
\- Ты прав… Но теперь я знаю, что тебя костюмы заводят не меньше… - И утянул в новый откровенный поцелуй, наслаждаясь тем, что впереди еще три свободных дня, а значит – можно продолжить эксперименты.


End file.
